


Deadbeat psychopath

by Oksana82



Category: Killing Eve
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oksana82/pseuds/Oksana82
Summary: Eve comes home to a surprise after a year after being shot. Villanelle and eve reunion kind of.





	1. Chapter 1

After being away from home for 1 year I didn't know what to expect. I cross the street and walk towards my house the closer I come I feel a knot in my stomach.I knew for sure niko wont be there waiting for me with open arms after all ive put him through. Niko hates me with all his fiber .Our marrige is over but our home that we bought together still remains present.

Once I reach the door my hearts sinks my eyes focus to a white paper with big letters stating my house is "Foreclosure". I guess I was wrong our home wont be remaining becuase the bank at any moment will take it away.

I breath deeply and build the courage to open the door . I cautiously step in and I'm taken back the inside of the house was surprisingly neat but it was complety different everything from the color of the walls,decorations,even painting were different.I look around more everything lookes amazing and expensive.

To take away my suspicion to who might have done this I run to the fridge and open it. "Asswhole" I whisper. The fridge was full of expensive champagne the exact brand villanelle drank. Slowly I make my way upstairs before I take a first step I pull out my pepper spray just in case she might hurt me again.

Step by step I find my self on top of the stairs my hands shaking trying to hold the pepper spray firm.I lean my body slowly towards my bedroom door trying to hear any hint of villanelle.Waiting for a few minutes I finally open the door very quietly.

My heart breaks, there she was laying between two women. For the looks of it they had quite a night panties,bras, four empty champagne bottles layed scattered on the floor. I come closer to take a better look villanelle was hugging a woman who look a bit like me the woman was slim with brown curly hair ." How could she" I mutter . What did I expect ? I'm assuming she must be my replacement. On the left side was a blonde curly hair woman sleeping on her stomach one arm over Villanelle.

I take a step back I close my eyes and inhale deep I feel a anxiety attack coming in.I manage to sit on a pink sofa in the corner slowly I manage to pace my breathing. I sit back and reflect. I fell in love with a deadbeat psychopath yeah villanelle was beautiful,smart,funny and incredibly rude with all the money she had villanelle was a poor devil.

Im fully aware I broke her heart by walking away from her but couldn't she understand that I felt betrayed and hurt by her manipulating me to kill that red hair bastard.Villanelle was right about me loving her it took a while for me to accept it but its too late now isn't it ?

Wiping my tears away I snap myself to focus and walk towards my drawer for my clothes and any other stuff I want to take with me. I carefully open my drawer surprisly my clothes remain there only I notice couple shirts missing. I grabbed what I could and stuffed it in my backpack . I knew at any moment villanelle could wake up.

After grabbing all I needed I walked towards villanelle I bend down and kiss her forehead"I love you baby" I caress her face my eyes start to fill up with tears and I began sobbing.I knew the longer I stayed the harder it would be for me to leave. I give her one more kiss and my tears fall softly on her face. Villanelle begans moving her eyes shoots open "Eve" villanelle wipes my tears away from her face. Villanelle expression was soft and desperate.Not knowing what to say I run .

I never been one too jump stairs but for this occasion I jumped over three at a time . I hear a big plob sound coming from the room knowing villanelle she must have rolled my replacement of the bed to run after me. "Eve wait dont leave" her voice desperate and sad . I flew the door open and run across the street towards my car. I see villlanelle stumbling out the front door obviously still little drunk .

I open my car door and quickly turn it on I put on drive and speed away I scream outside my car window "We will see each other soon" I step on the pedal and drive away. Looking back villanelle stood there frozen


	2. We meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve gives villanelle a surprise to die for

Three months later I find myself across the street staring. I hear loud music coming from inside . I clearly see couple cars parked in my driveway Jesus villanelle was having a party. My chest heaved what does she think my house is a fucking whore house.What I couldnt understand is why the bank hasn't taken the house yet. 

Although I was furious and jealous of imagining the women around villanelle right now. I remain focus I reminded myself I came back here for the purpose of grabing some documents of mine and some money me and niko stashed in a cookie jar. 

I cross the street keeping myself low. Shit how was I suppose to get in without being caught?. I creep up the window to sneak a look inside although the curtains were drawn there was still a open space I was able to see through.I suddly spot my deadbeat asswhole she was sitting at the corner of the room with a girl sitting on her lap playing poker with five other people at the table.I roll my eyes and pull myself back.

I sneak a peek in my garage to see if I can find a ladder . My plan was to climb up the ladder and reach my room window. Since everyone was downstairs I can easily access my room without getting caught.After pushing through all our junk I manage to find a ladder .I quietly drag the ladder out of the garage. Bending down low while pushing the ladder at the same time was a challenge. Damn I'm getting old the whole time I was hoping to god my knees don't lock up on me.

I get to the side of the house and spot the window of my room on the left. Carefully I lean the ladder against the wall and climb up.I was scared ass hell I felt ridicules having to sneak inside my own damn house. Trying with all my might not to look down I reach my window thankfully it wasn't locked. I open it up and hop inside just as I hoped no one was there.

I tiptoe across the room and search for my documents. Searching for my belongings for about 20 minutes with no success I hear heavy footsteps coming up the stairs"shit" I whisper.Like a idiot I hide under the bed. Few seconds later the door swings open .A girl stumbles in "my name is Jenny not eve" she giggles. Only being able to see feet I see villanelle come in "those are the rules if you want me to touch you" the girl agrees"okay baby whatever you want". 

My chest breathing heavy I swear my whole body is on fire.The jealousy I felt right now was strong enough for me to kill that whore that was going to sleep with my woman. Covering my mouth to make sure I stayed quiet the bed dips startling me. Shit I dont want to be squished.

They both fall into bed I hear moans and laughing. The girl in a seductive voice speaks"Would you like to be blindfolded like the last time" villanelle whispers back " Yes give me a second". I tense up as I see villanelle hands reach under the bed almost touching me gratefully she doesn't .Villanelle grabbed a small black box near me and pulled it up I sigh in relief. 

"Okay eve I'm ready why don't you go down stairs and grab some champgne" villanelle suggest. The girl climbs out of bed "okay baby I'll be back lets set the mood first" I see her walk across the room and turn some music on . It was loud and I saw this as a opportunity to get out of there. The girl leaves the room leaving the door wide open.

I snake myself out of under the bed with the music blocking out my noise .I can't help but smile villanelle was laying on the bed blindfolded wearing a sexy outfit.Only if she knew I was standing right in front of her. As I'm walking towards the door I feel a shot of desire build up. I turn around to get another look at villanelle she was there laying patiently. With no warning someone touches my shoulder I react fast and i throw a punch. There lying on the floor unconscious was the girl it was the same look alike bitch from the other day. 

"Hey is everything okay eve lets go I'm getting bored" villanlle agitated voice startling me . Not wanting give my self away I say "mhmmm" . Villanelle sits up " come here take your clothes of " not knowing what to do I actually slowly start stripping. I'm down to only bras and panties I crawl on the bed my heart beating fast. I get close and villanelle grabs me her hands roaming around my body . Villanelle kisses me slowly her hands sneak up to my hair "fuck you feel so good and different" villanelle blurts out. 

I remain quiet enjoying every part of her I become desperate for more so I unbutton her shirt. Now with her shirt off my hands slide around her chest. I start to grind body into hers I wanted more so did villanelle she slip my bra off and shoved her face on my boobs she kissed and sucked hard my boobs while her hands sliped underneath my panties . I moan softly without thinking I blurted out "I want you inside me" oh shit villanelle freezes. I knew I was caught villanlle snatches her blindfold off "Eve ?" her eyes wide in shock . Her desperate confused face turns into a wide smile.I smile back "Hi baby " I softly reply............


End file.
